1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving method and a touch-sensing device thereof, and more particularly relates to a driving method for a touch panel and a touch-sensing device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless mobile communication and consuming electronics have been rapidly developed and advanced, to achieve more convenience, more compact and light volume and more intuitive designs as to bridge the gap between users and computer devices, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch panels.
For the types of the touch panels, the touch panels may be divided into a single layer electrode structure and a double layer electrode structure according to the arrangement of the electrodes, for example, a touch panel with a single indium tin oxide (SITO) electrode structure or a touch panel with a double indium tin oxide (DITO) electrode structure. In which, for example, the touch panel with the SITO electrode structure is fabricated by forming the ITO electrodes onto the same side of a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, whereas the touch panel with the DITO electrode structure is fabricated by forming the ITO electrodes onto both sides of a glass substrate. Therefore, a thickness of the touch panel with the SITO electrode structure may be relatively thinner. As for the touch panel with the DITO electrode structure, a noise isolation thereof may be enhanced by using the ITO electrodes below the glass substrate or the plastic substrate as a shielding layer.
In other words, when it comes to choose a proper type of touch panel in a designing aspect, the first problem to the designer is the trade off of its major features. For example, when the designer has chosen the touch panel with single layer structure, the touch panel may bear a higher noise effect to have a thinner thickness.
In addition, a driving circuit in the touch-sensing device of related art generally drives each electrode within the touch panel via the fixed sensing channels within the touch panel. Therefore, a sensing pitch in the touch panel is generally a fixed value. The method of increasing the sensing sensitiveness of by reducing the sensing pitch may only be achieved by increasing the number of the electrodes within the touch panel to reduce the sensing pitch. However, the method of increasing the number of the electrodes may increase the manufacturing cost of the touch-sensing device due to the restriction of the manufacturing technology. Moreover, the increasing of the alignments may also increase the difficulty of designing the alignment of the touch panel.